White Demon Love Song
by SangoNW
Summary: Songfic inspirado en la canción White Demon Love Song de The Killers...


Letra normal pensamientos

- para diálogos

_cursiva letra de la canción_

* * *

><p><strong>White demon love song- The killers<strong>

POV Rose

Aquí estoy otra vez esperando hasta que alguien me encuentre para castigarme por romper tantas reglas o a que de media noche y poder al fin escucharlo.

_White demon love song down the hall _

_(__La canción de amor del demonio blanco  
>baja por el vestíbulo) <em>

¡Al fin! Talvez si me muevo un poco pueda escuchar mejor.

-Auch

¿A quién se le ocurre dejar su pluma tirada en el suelo?

_White demon shadow on the road _

_(__La sombra del demonio blanco en el camino)  
><em>

Rayos! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Luna malvada no puedes ayudarme un poco y esconderte ¿verdad? , ¿Qué va a pensar si me ve aquí? Mmmmm….lo más probable es que diga algo hiriente para que me marche y yo siempre de tonta me iría corriendo hasta mi dormitorio a llorar porque él me volvió a rechazar; o peor aún me diría algo tierno para que me quede con él, para que terminemos como siempre diciéndonos cuanto nos queremos y como no vale la pena vivir si estamos separa…. NO, NO, NO ROSE YA DEJA DE PENSAR TONTERIAS, recuerda lo que te prometiste: no vas a dejar que la mala puntería de Cupido convierta en asesino a tu padre, AHH ALBUS POTTER NO SABES CUÁNTO TE DETESTO, porque tenias que quedar en la casa de las serpientes y hacerte el mejor amigo de ese ese ese…. espécimen despreciable de piel pálida y ojos grises tan profundos que sientes que si los dejas de ver tu vida se va con ellos…YA ROSE en serio si sigues así vas a terminar enloqueciendo.

_Back up your mind, there is a call _

_(__Limpia tu mente, __ahí__tienes__una__llamada__) _

Oh No! ¿Por qué te tenías que mover?, ahora no para de ver para todas partes preguntando ¿Quién esta ahí?

_He isn't coming after all _

_(El no __viene__ después de todo) _

Ufff! Ya se calmó, no pudo encontrarme.

_Love this time _

_(Amo este momento)_

_She likes the way he sings _

_(A ella le gusta la forma en que el canta)_

Sol que malo eres porque no te retrasas un poco más para que yo pueda seguir escuchándolo, ¡por favor! Solo quiero escucharlo un poco más.

¡VAMOS ROSE Arriba esos ánimos! apúrate que tienes que dormir por lo menos un poco para poder hacer todas tus actividades bien, acuérdate que eres una de las mejores de tu año y tienes que dar el ejemplo.

¡Buenas noches mi querido Scorpius! Acuérdate que todas las noches tú fan nº 1 estará esperando para que la deleites con tu música.

_White demon love song's in her dreams _

_(La canción del demonio blanco en sus sueños)_

Si lo último que hago al dormirme es escuchar su voz, no pueso hacer más que despertar siendo la persona más feliz del mundo. Por eso es que vale la pena solo dormir unas horas y arriesgarse a que me castiguen por romper en toque de queda en la noche.

* * *

><p><span>POV SCORPIUS<span>

Aquí estoy otra vez como tonto esperando a que ella se aparezca, deseando tener otro apellido, esperando a que algún día su padre pueda perdonar al mío, cansado de no poder decirle al mundo que ella me ama y yo a ella.

_White demon, where's your __selfish kiss? _

_(Demonio blanco, ¿Dónde está tu beso egoísta?)_

¿Rose porque no has venido aún?, si no te veo esta noche no creo tener la fuerza necesaria para no plantarte un beso en frente de todos.

_White demon sorrow will arrange _

_(Demonio blanco tus penas arreglaras)_

¿Qué fué ese ruido?

- ¿Quién esta ahí?

_Let's not forget about the fear _

_(No nos olvidemos del temor)_

Es inútil, no la veo por ninguna parte. ¿Será que ya se olvidó de mí?

_Black invitation to this place that cannot change _

_(__Invitación__ negra__ para __este__ lugar que no __puede__ cambiar__)_

Logré verla, esconderse atrás de un escritorio no es lo suficientemente bueno para evitar que me fije en esa hermosa cabellera roja.

_While strangely holy, come for a rain _

_(Mientras extrañamente bendita, viene de una lluvia) _

Rose no sabes lo feliz que me haces al aparecerte todos los días en este lugar, todo solo para poder escucharme cantar todo lo que siento por ti.

_(Darling) (Querida)_

No te preocupes como siempre fingiré no verte y pondré en tu cara la más hermosa sonrisa, porque aunque nunca logres verlo lo que escuchas es todo lo que siento por ti.

_White demon, widen your heart's scope _

_(Demonio blanco, amplía el alcance de tu corazón)_

_White demon, who let your friends go? _

_(Demonio blanco, ¿Quién dejo que tus amigos se fueran?)_

_White demon, widen your heart's scope _

_(Demonio blanco, amplía el alcance de tu corazón)_

_White demon, who let your friends go? _

_(Demonio blanco, ¿Quién dejo que tus amigos se fueran?)_

Albus Potter eres por muchas cosas el mejor amigo que puede existir en el mundo, primero me aceptaste como tu amigo a pesar del pasado de mi familia, después hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos para que Rose me conociera por quien soy y no por lo que representa mi apellido. A pesar de ser la persona más sobreprotectora del mundo con tus primas y hermana, no me mataste cuando te confesé mis sentimientos hacia tu prima, en su lugar me prometiste ayudarme con todo lo que puedas para que tu tío Ron no me matara al darse cuenta que una sucia serpiente había osado enamorarse de su hermosa hija Rose.

_Let us be in love _

_(Permitanos estar enamorados)_

_(let us be in love) (Permitanos estar enamorados)_

_Let's do old and grey _

_(Vamos hacernos viejos y grises)_

_(let's do old and grey) (Vamos hacernos viejos y grises)_

_I won't make you cry _

_(No quiero hacerte llorar)_

_(I won't make you cry) (No quiero hacerte llorar)_

_I will never stray _

_(Nunca me perdere)_

_(I will never stray) (Nunca me perdere)_

_I will do my part _

_(Hare mi parte)_

_(I will do my part) (Hare mi parte)_

Escuchaste todo eso Rose todas esas frases van enserio son todas las promesas y deseos que guarda mi corazón para ti, no sabes cuánto lo siento por no poder ser alguien más.

_Let us be in love tonight _

_(Permitanos estar enamorados esta noche)_

Adiós mi querida Rose, el sol logró que la poca cordura que queda en mí me obligue a ir y así tú te puedas ir a dormir con mi voz recordándote cuanto te amo en tus sueños.

_(stand it anymore, darling) (aguantar más, querida)_

_(stand it) (Aguantar)_

_(stand it anymore, darling) (aguantar más, querida)_

Ya es hora de levantarme y en lo único que pienso es en verte, aunque sea de lejos. Eso es suficiente para aguantar hasta que sea el momento en que todos sepan que la familia Malfoy y Weasley se volverán una.

_(stand it) (Aguantar)_


End file.
